YuGiOh- Shi to saikoro no gēmu
by Ryouko 'Angel Face' Bakura
Summary: Yoko Nagisa. 17. Virgo. Straight B's. Leader of Ken-do Club. That's all Yoko was known for, those points and the fact she was the cousin of the king of games. After leaving with her mother to attend boarding school, Yoko returns to visit her cousin Yugi Mutou eight years later, her cousin being bullied is the least of her problems... (Slight Puzzleshipping and puppyshipping)
1. Chapter 1

**MissPuzzleShipperYui: **Hey! I'm MissPuzzleshipperYui! But you can call me Yui or MPSY! This is my first story!

**Yoko:** This is set in a different AU and the first four chapters are slightly based off episode two of Mirai Nikki.

**Yugi: **There's nothing in this chapter to be rated M so Yui will keep the rating T for now.

**Yoko: **We all hope you enjoy!

**Yugi and Yoko: **Yui does not own YuGiOh or Mirai Nikki! All content belongs to their rightful owners! All Yui owns is herself, the plot and Yóko Nagisa!

**MPSY**: AND IT ISN'T OCxCANON OK! There will be slight Puzzle and Puppy Shipping! So don't like, Don't read!

* * *

><p><em>"Yoko!" Yugi cried as his cousin snatched up his Eygptian Puzzle and ran from his bedroom. The eight year old boy whimpered as Yoko laughed and sprinted out of the family's apartment and through their Grandpa's shop. Yoko, who was nine, vaulted over the counter before heading towards the front door, unknown to her, Yugi had stopped for the bathroom, grabbing a large bundle of tissuepaper and soaking it in water before moulding it into a sphere. "GIVE THAT BACK!2 He yelled catching up with her and hurling the ball at her face. Yoko turned around and SPLAT! Her eyebrows twitched as the mess hit her straight in the face "YUGI!" She cried running up to him, putting the puzzle onto the counter before pouncing at the younger and beginnng to tickle him vicously. "Wait-Yoko!- Stop! Haha!" Yugi laughed struggling against his, older and much stronger cousin, tugging at her jet black hair and the odd blond and red streak at the side of her face, despite this Yoko showed no mercy "No! Not unless you give in!" She cackled evilly "OK!OK! I SURRENDER!" Yugi cried thrashing about in insane laughter "STOP! I might wet myself!" Yoko giggled as he said this and finally stopped, not wanting her cousin to have an accident, she stood holding out a hand and helping him up, she turned and picked up the artifact handing it to him and planting a small kiss on his forehead "Love you little cousin"...<em>

_**Flash Back End**_

That was eight years ago, Yoko and Yugi's worlds had now split apart, Yoko was sent to live with her strict mother in south Japan to attend boarding school, leaving all their childhood memories behind. Yoko had grown up into a lovely young woman and Yugi had finally finished the Mileunium Puzzle, but had gotten nowhere in the romance chapter of his life. They defiently weren't the same kids they used to be, Yoko was now head of the Kendo Club in her school, she wasnt exactly popular, but she was still idoled by some, not that she cared about fame. Their appearances were different but simillar, Yoko's hair now reached her waist it kept it's ebony tone but her bangs had turned lighter and longer, Yugi however kept his child-like looks, with his big amethyst eyes, round face and un-average height.

Yoko groaned as she stepped off of the train, she looked around, Domino City Station, she smiled, she'd finally get to see Yugi again, she smiled. She pulled her suitcase out of the train coach and began to walk through the station, she hummed as she buttoned up her coat, her attention turned when she heard a fimilliar voice call her name "YOKO! YOKO!" Yoko turned only to see her younger cousin running towards her "Yugi!" she said with a smile pulling him into a hug. "Welcome back!" He said, Yoko smiled "It's good to be back, you haven't changed at all Yug" She said as the two began to walk.

-(-)-(-)-

A figure stood in the shadows, observing the two cousins as the walked, watching thier interactions, she smirked and disappeared.."So, Yoko it's about time we meet, I'm sure it'll be an explosive event."...

**YuGiOh: Shi to saikoro no gēmu**

**Prolougue**

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well! That was the prologue, we have met two of our protagonists and maybe a a future antagonist! <strong>

**Yoko: **We hope you enjoyed this really **SHORT** chapter

**MPSY:** Well Yoko your creator has a life, and course work.

**Yugi: **Never mind the next one will be longer right Yui-chan?

**MPSY: **Well, It depends if I have as more free time.


	2. Chapter 2

**MPSY: **Well Chapter 2...Yay!

**Yugi: **What's wrong Yui-chan?

**MPSY: **Not much...just a smalll family Drama and the story of song shots I planned has proven hard, go figure...

**Yoko: **As long as there's no incest, I'm ok with being in it.

**MPSY: **Well Yoko that I cant predict that, huehue

**Yoko: **Your a despicable person

**MPSY: **Love You Too!

**Jounochi: **Am I in this chapter?

**MPSY: **Yup, along with Anzu and Honda!

**Anzu: **Yay! Anywho, Yui doesn't own YuGiOh! She only owns the plot, and some of the OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Return to Domino City!<strong>

**Mutou Household.**

**Guest Room A, Yoko's room.**

**9:34 Am.**

**Saturday.**

Yoko sighed as she studied the old Eyptian spell book that Sugoroku Mutou, her grandfather, had given her eight years ago, the contents were written in ancient Egyptian, so she couldn't understand but it was rumored that the book was used by a mysterious sorceress in Ancient Eygpt. There was a sudden knock at the door "Hm? Come in" she called, the door was pushed open and there stood Yugi, dressed up in his uniform, he was panicking "YOKO HAVE YOU SEEN MY SCHOOL BAG?!" Yoko giggled "Little Cousin, it's Saturday" she said, bursting out in laughter at Yugi's relived response he jumped up and down chanting 'Yes!' Repeatedly, Yoko rolled her eyes skyward with a small smile "So Yugi, what's planned for today." She questioned tapping her chin with her blue-nailed index finger, "Well, we need to buy your uniform, since you'll be living here for the next few years like you did when we were kids." The younger replied "I'll be in your year again right?" Yoko asked, Yugi gave a nod, yes Yoko was older then him, but they were born in the same year, meaning they were in the same grade. "**Sukoshi ō***" Yoko said looking Yugi dead in the eye her lips curved into a sly smirk "Still haven't gotten a girlfriend yet?.." The boy's face turned bright red "Yoko!" He yelled, making the older girl laugh "I'm Kidding! What happened to Anzu?" Yóko asked with a concerned look. Yugi smiled "She's fine, she was really excited when she heard you were coming back." He said, making his cousin smile "Why don't we all hang out today!?" Yóko suggested. Yugi nods "Ok, I'll call up Anzu-chan and Jounochi-kun." He says leaving.

A few hours later.

The cold air sent shivers down Yoko's spine as she walked with Yugi, the younger smiled "Hey Yóko-née, Anzu is really looking forward to seeing you again." He says, Yoko smiled in return "I really missed you all." Yoko says stuffing her hands in her pockets. In the distance stood three figures, two of them very masculine while the last was definitely more feminine, Jounochi, Anzu and Honda stood by the mall, when Yugi spotted them, he grabbed Yoko's hand and ran, dragging her behind him "WOAH YUGI SLOW DOWN!" She exclaimed as the boy as he skidded to a stop "Anzu, You remember Yoko right?!" Yugi asked with a grin, the girl behind him, dusted herself of and looked to the three, she smiled "Hi Anzu-chan, I hope you haven't forgotten me." Yoko says holding out a hand, Anzu leapt at her and hugged her tightly "Yoko-San! I can't believe your back!" The brunette commented happily. Yóko gasped slightly but giggled "I'm glad to be back Anzu-San" she replied with a wide smile, she looked over to Honda and Jounochi and smiled sweetly, watching as a satisfying blush crept over Jounochi's cheeks once Anzu let go of her she walked up to the two and bowed her head "It's meet you Honda-kun, Jounochi-kun" she says smiling even sweeter than before, the two almost toppled over, they both bowed down "It's A pleasure Nagisa-san" Honda exclaimed, "Yes, It's a massive pleasure" Jounochi added, after thanking them Yoko turned her attention to a girl with short, fiery red hair to contrast with her light pink eyes, she had a slight tan "Hm? Hello!" Yoko greeted her, the girl looked up at Yoko shyly "H-Hello..." She said quietly "What's your name?" Yoko then asked "Misaku Tskune...I-It's nice to meet you," Misaku responded nervously. Yoko giggled and held out a hand "I'm Yoko Nagisa, I hope we become good friends!" Misaku smiled at this, evil thoughts circling her mind, which the others were unaware of "Yes, so do I"


End file.
